freakthemightyfandomcom-20200214-history
DQ - Chapter 1
Why did Max say that he never had a brain until Freak came along? Maybe he never thought about anything carefully or closely enough. Max had a learning disability(L.D.), so it was harder for him to learn until Freak came along and tutored. He was not really smart that smart "killer kane killer Kane had a kid who got no brain, and they were good friends. Max said that people trying to give him a hug was like giving him medicine. Why do you think he had this attitude? ﻿He should be thankful that people care for him and shouldn't hate being cared for. Just because a hug might make him or help him feel better doesn't necessarily mean that Max wanted a hug for medicine. “It was Freak himself who taught me that remembering is a great invention of the mind, and if you try hard enough you can remember anything, whether it really happened or not.” What do you think this means? Answer: I think when it says, "If you try hard enough you can remember anything, whether it really happened or not." it means whether you saw it on T.V., a book, or your own imagination, if you try hard enough you can remember it. Why do you think “Him” is important (owill be important) to the story? I think "Him" will be importand because Max will want to prove that he isn't like his father, so people will stop treating him so harshly just because his father is in jail. He will try to kidnap him and kill him. What do you think Max's father, ("Him") did that was so bad that Max's grandparents would not even speak his name? I thought that his father murdered Max's mother. Kenny Kane choked his mother and they don't want to remember it. Do you think Max is correct in calling himself a “butthead”? Answer: Definitely not, no one should consider themselves that. He may feel like that, but no one ever is. Answer: I think Max is wrong, but he is calling himself that because of how he gets picked on... He is also calling himself that because if people keep telling you, you are then you start to believe it just like Max. Does our opinion of ourselves affect what others think about us? Totally, if we think we are the most wonderful people in the world, we may come across stuck up or selfish to someone just because of our opinion of ourselves. How does the writing style of this book differ from what you have read in other books? Answer: the writing style of this story is different because it comes from Max's point of view and Max is not the smartest person. Are there any clues in the first chapter why the book is written in this style? Answer: Possibly Do you think Freak has any other disabilities other than his legs? No, Freak is a smart kid and is happy eventhough he is disabled. blah blah blah its nothing but b.s Why do you think Max never kicked Freak? Maybe he would feel bad because he already is disabled, and doesn't want to make him feel any worse than he already might. I think Max never kicked Freak because he was scared of him. I think Max never kicked Freak because I think he felt bad for him, and didn't want any trouble. I think Max never kicked Freak because Max wasn't looking for trouble. Category:Discussion Questions